


Black tea and orange marmelade

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining Sam, Protective Bobby Singer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's roommate is quiet, and sweet. They study together, they eat together. And somehow, between failed relationships and family, they become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black tea and orange marmelade

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a prompt I got on tumblr : "things you said after you kissed me"
> 
> My first real Sastiel fic. Please be gentle.

Castiel drinks black tea, and has toast with orange marmelade for breakfast. He reads for hours, and he uses headphones most of the time, either for music or TV. After a week spent with his new roommate, Sam decides they need a real Sunday dinner, to celebrate. 

"You and I are going to be really happy I believe, Cas."

Castiel is a little surprised, his eyebrows dancing on his beautiful face, but he smiles and compliments Sam's cooking. 

 

They study. A lot. Dean calls, sometimes, and he asks about Sam's life, about the parties, ad the girls, and he doesn't believe it, when Sam tells him he's studying, working at the Starbucks close to the library, studying more, and falling asleep on the couch. 

He doesn't mention the Sunday dinners, and the trips to the farmer market. He doesn't mention the walks back to the appartment, arms full of vegetables, and fruits. He doesn't mention the body napping next to him after a day of papers and deadlines and finals.

He doesn't mention Cas, and the endless cups of black tea they share when they're both working in silence. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say.

He kisses Jess, and it's nice, it is. She works on the same shift, and she laughs a lot. He invites her to their studying sessions, but after a while, Castiel excuses himself and goes to work in his room. It breaks something inside his chest.

Cas dates a guy named Balthazar, who's as brilliant as insufferable. He throws little insults at Sam, and doesn't need to study much to ace all his tests. Jess tells him he's jealous, one night, when he's scowling at the hushed laughs coming from Cas' door. She isn't really mad, and Sam guesses she had a lot of time to think, when he had been busy grasping the little attention he could get from his roommate. 

Dean stops by on his way to Bobby's house, and he asks about the break up. Sam wishes he could feel anything. All he can feel is anger, and fear. Balthazar started to hint Castiel should move in with him. Dean asks, and Sam tells him. 

"I'm in love with my best friend" he says, and Dean doesn't look at him. They keep their eyes on the crowd inside the tiny bar. The other students, old enough to drink. The ones visibly nervous, probably here thanks to a fake ID. Dean doesn't look, and so Sam can speak. "I'm in love."

"Does he know ?" Dean is always mean, and full of laughs and jokes, except when he isn't. When he knows it hurts, and it's important. Vital maybe. Sam doesn't know how he'll go on without Cas and the taste of orange marmelade in the morning.

"He's with someone else."

Dean nods a few times, and they keep looking at the rest of the world. Dean sleeps on the couch, and Sam leaves an apologizing note on Castiel's door. In the morning, they say goodbye in front of the Impala, and they swear to be better with the whole Skype thing. Dean is almost leaving, when he says : "You should tell him. He would be lucky to have you, Sammy."

Cas cleaned the house, getting rid of the rests of Dean's greasy breakfast, taking care of their dirty clothes and getting things ready for their dinner. There's fresh bread on the tiny kitchen table, and he bought a small pot of lily of the valley. 

"It makes me think of you." he says, chopping the vegetables, glasses low on his nose. "I'm sorry if it's silly, you can give it to Jess, I won't mind."

"Jess and I aren't together anymore." Castiel doesn't asnwer, and Sam is glad. He grabs another knife, and he gets busy, his body brushing against Cas'. He drops the turnip he was peeling, and then carefully pushes Cas' glasses back up. 

They eat together in silence, exchanging smiles over their bowls. 

Balthazar doesn't stay as much as he used to. Sam hears them fight one night, angry whispers, and then the click of the door. He hears Castiel heavy sighs, and then soft typing sound. He knocks at his door, even if it's so late it's almost too early. They sleep together, on Cas' bed. In the morning he helps his roommate pack his ex-boyfriend's clothes, books and memories. He's the one who drops the box, and Balthazar doesn't even glance at him. It's not too cold outside, and after parking the car, they walk a little, without any destination in mind. 

"He wanted me to move in with him." Castiel says. His fingers are playing with a tiny leaf, green and perfect. It almost looks good enough to eat.

"And you didn't want to ?" He tries to catch the blue eyes with his, he wants to understand, maybe to brace himself for what Cas is going to say.

"I love our life as it is." Cas' cheeks are red, and Sam feels the heat under his skin, too. He laughs a little under his breath.

"Yeah, me too. Me too."

They exchange mails with the landlord, and after visiting the place and inspecting the pristine bathroom and the spotless kitchen, he hands them the keys for two more years. Sam wants to call Dean, to tell him he's happy. 

They eat dim sum on the coffee table, and watch one of the horror movies everyone is talking about around them. It's a nice evening, and it melts into a nice night, both sitting on the couch, full of good food and hot tea. Suddenly, Sam realizes he's holding Cas' hand, fingers gently playing with his. Something is changing, and he knows there's nothing he can do to stop it.

He doesn't want to stop it.

No more classes, no more exams. Sam takes a full time shift, and Castiel leaves his job at the library during summer. He works in a big shop, folding clothes and helping rude and unhappy customers with his always gentle smile. Sam has to drag him to the coffee shop, where Benny just laughs and gets him an apron. Now they both smell like coffee beans and chocolate when they come home. Castiel laughs until he cries the first time Sam grab his friend's uniform by mistake, and tries to get himself into the much smaller polo shirt. Sam takes care of Cas' fingers the first time he burns them so badly he can't keep working. He puts heavy layers of ointment on the angry skin, and wraps them into gauze, before wiping the tears away. He kisses the bandage softly, and they both forget Benny standing next to them.

Now the doodles on the sign outside are often cryptic quotes about love, and it seems all their regulars and Benny share a joke they can't really understand.

Castiel doesn't talk about his family, he doesn't really want to remember them, he says. Sam knows he doesn't need to work, he doesn't need to live with him and split the rent. Castiel's bank account if big enough to get him a nicer place, in a nicer neighborood. Sam knows Castiel isn't there on a scholarship, he has no loan to think about, but he stills works hard, and doesn't spend much. Sam doesn't ask about it. Instead he talks about Bobby, about the week at the end of the summer, when he'll go and spend time with his uncle.

He kisses Cas whe he leaves, close enough to his mouth to make it obvious, not on the lips because he's a coward. He sleeps the whole way, the train blissfully silent, and he thinks about the warm skin and the stubble under his lips. He thinks about his words "I'll be back soon." and Cas' "Don't forget me." and he sleeps because he can feel himself grinning like an idiot.

Home feels the same, but he isn't anymore. He can see Bobby getting old, and the pain in his knees. He can see the pile of bills, carefully sorted but arranged as if they weren't important. Bobby hugs him, and asks about school, and work, and if he needs any help. Sam smiles, and he shakes his head. He fights the tears, because Bobby is obviously not doing so good, but Sam knows he'll sell his shirt in a heartbeat for him. They eat and he talks about his classes, his professors and the regulars at work. He asks Bobby if he can help with the cars, because he misses it, and they both pretend it's not a huge lie. Dean was the one in love with cars, but Sam can help. They drink beers outside, and he finally talks about Cas. 

Bobby hugs him, like when he was a little kid, not a giant who has to fold himself into the embrace. 

He calls Cas, still watching the stars. Everything is so quiet, the other boy's voice is very loud, suddenly. And he cries. Cas doesn't say anything, he doesn't offer platitudes and bad advices. He listens to Sam, he listens to the little boy crying in fear of losing his uncle who's really his dad, losing the house and the autoshop and all the memories. He cries until he's numb, and Cas is just the life lines he uses not to drown.

In the morning, he gets to work, and stops only when Bobby shouts at him to get his ass in the kitchen, food is ready. 

He's home.

Bobby drives him to the train station, and after asking him if he's got enough food, water and cash, he drags him for another hug, before sending him away with a "You should tell your man to come visit. I could get the bigger room ready for you."

Castiel is waiting for him in their tiny kitchen, with a huge bowl of peaches and a jar of mint tea. He looks tired, and when Sam asks about it, he tells him he had to call his father, and talk to him. 

It's a tacit understanding, they don't really talk about it, but Sam gets ready for bed, takes a long shower to rince off the day and the weird smell of trains, and he goes to Castiel's bed. They sleep together, curled up in one another.

They are something, something more. They aren't dating, exactly, but Sam knows he doesn't need Castiel to take him to restaurants or to bars. He's already in love, he doesn't need the wooing. He's still a little wary, a little afraid, because holding Cas is amazing, holding his hand or kissing his cheek, but he never touched a man before, he never thought it was going to happen. What if he can't. What if he's not ready. He never went really far with Jess, and he's not sure he's ready for everything he feels when Castiel's body is molded to his in their sleep. The other boy knows, of course he knows, they talked about everything, he trusts Cas with his life. 

He doesn't know what they are, boyfriends sounds stupid, partner has a nice ring to it, but it's a little too Law and Order for his taste. He doesn't know what they are, but he knows he's Cas' and Cas is his, and that's more than enough for him.

Classes, work, naps. The second year should be easier, but it's not. Castiel stays at the coffee shop, but takes back his position at the school library, and is now a TA. He gets home late, and falls asleep on the couch, with his glasses still on. Sam helps him to bed, and takes care of the little things he can do, grading pop quizzes, and mailing stuff. They skip the market on Saturday, and read together in bed. He wishes things could always be so easy. 

Bobby calls him, when the air starts to get almost too crisp for morning walks, and the trees are all red and yellow. He asks about Thanksgiving, and makes it clear he expects Cas at the table. Dean isn't going to make it, and Jo and Ellen will be out of town, visiting relatives. Sam accepts, and just has to mention it to Cas for him to offer to book their tickets. He wants to ask about Cas' family, his father he's now calling every now and then, his big brother Michael he's meeting for lunch on Monday, just before his shifts. He wants to ask about the enveloppes he's getting now, a little like the ones Bobby has been piling on his desk.

They don't go out for Halloween. They made a few friends, they sometimes go out for beers and food, they are an item, Sam-and-Cas, always together. It could be fun, they joke about attending a big party, matching costumes, alcohol and everything. But instead, they watch some old classics, Rosemary's baby and The Omen, eating homemade rocky road, and the amazing pizza Castiel only makes for birthdays and special occasions. So it's almost an evidence to kiss the chocolate from Cas' lips. It's an evidence to get the other man, he's certainly not a boy, under him and to kiss him until they're panting, and a little too dizzy to follow what's going on on the screen. 

In the train to Bobby's, he holds Cas' hand, and he lets him sleep on his shoulder, drooling a little. Castiel is exhausted, juggling with three differents job and classes. They had an argument about it, Sam telling him to stop being so damn stubborn and finally use his father's money. It had been a real fight, Sam sleeping in his own bed, and Castiel not waiting for him in the morning. He kisses his boyfriend's forehead and tries to let the anger go. 

Bobby seems happy to see them, if the hug he gives them both is any indication. He drives them back, stopping at the bakery in town for pie, and the few things they'll need. Sam is looking at Cas, trying to see any discomfort, the other man probably used to big cities, money and big houses. But Cas looks at the yard with something like awe on his face, and he turns to Sam to say "I bet you had an amazing time here as a child ! It looks perfect, Sam !" If anything, Sam thinks Bobby is even more in love with Cas when they all head to their rooms for the night. They got the bigger room, the one John and Mary used to stay in when they were visiting. Sam tries not to feel too much, but his eyes are damp when he finally closes them.

Thanksgiving is small, and intimate, and probably something he'll remember forever. Dean calling them to say he'll probably be there late at night. Castiel finding an old guitar, probably a relic from Sam's hippy days. After a few hours trying to put it back to what it was, he had send his afternoon playing little melodies, requests from Bobby, pieces he could try to play by memory only.

"I didn't know you could play." Sam had say, sitting on the floor next to his chair, offering him a cup of Bobby's grog, hot and lethal. The whole house was nice and warm, and it had taken a while for Sam to notice the windows had been changed, and the heating was nothing like the old one who used to give up in the heart of december. 

"Music class were mandatory in my school. I can pretend to play piano and the violin, if you don't listen too closely. But I would like to have a guitar, one day."

"Keep this one."

Bobby doesn't even pretend not to see them, when he gets out from the kitchen and finds them kissing. He just moans about boys who should be helping him with the potatoes, and he smacks the back of Sam's head, telling him to make himself useful and to get a few bottles in the cellar. 

Dinner is a quiet affair, and Sam watches Cas and Bobby, watches them talk and laugh, faces a little red with too much food and way too much alcohol. Dean finally arrives in time for dessert, and Sam watches them all, and he knows his favorites persons are all here, together, and it stirs something is his chest. Something like longing. Like want.

He waits until Bobby and Dean are out to go check on the old Rufus, and he drags Cas to their bed. They make love for the first time. It's a little embarassing, and he blushes so much he feels like he's going to catch fire. They laughs, and they kiss. He's not scared, he doesn't think about Castiel's past, and how awkward it must feel to him. He's a little shell-shocked, afterwards, and he puts his head on Cas' stomach, trying to understand this new things he's feeling. Castiel runs his fingers through his long hair, and he sings softly to him. 

Dean teases him for the rest of the day, right until he spots Cas shirtless, out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, oblivious of his audience. Sam smirks at Dean for the rest of the trip. His man-crush is blatanly obvious, and it's hilarious. 

They promise to be back for Christmas, and Dean drives them to the station, trying to erase their sadness with bad puns and loud music. The brothers make plans to see each other more, Dean talking more and more about leaving the bounty hunting altogether, and finding himself a real job, even attending a few classes. He blushes at Castiel's "You should do it, Dean. You're smart, and we could always help you out." Sam waits until Cas starts to nod off to send texts to Dean about Bobby's house, and the autoshop. Either Dean is playing dumb, or it's their father finally doing something right, but he gets nothing. 

His last exams are brutal. He isn't sure he's made for this at all, after his speech with professor Crowley, who stops him to ask him to really think about what he wants. Cas is almost sleepwalking half of the time, and he lost so much weight he had to go and buy new clothes for his presentations. They talk about the week-end, about finally being able to sleep, really sleep. 

Castiel passes out at work, at the end of his shift. He has several burns on his fingers and arms, all because the lack of sleep makes him clusmy. Benny carries him home, and sends Sam a glare that screams speak to your boyfriend or I will. When Cas wakes up, he's still a little groggy, and his hands are shaking when he takes the bowl of soul Sam hands him.

"You need to stop, Cas. You're killing yourself." He's shaking too, with anger. He's angry at Cas' family, for making him feel like he has to do this. He's angry at himself for not being able to stop Cas. He's angry at Cas for the exhaustion, and the bones, all for money. 

"I am just tired, Sam. It'll pass, I just need to sleep."

"Is your pride really so fucking important ?" It's the first time Sam really raises his voice. He remembers his dad, and the way his shouts could make the whole world silent. "Is it so worth it ? Why can't you accept your dad's money ?" Castiel is avoiding his eyes, drinking his soup slowly. "You know how lucky you are ? How many people would love to have that kind of money ? You realise you could help people instead of..." He stops himself. He has too. He's so angry, he's so mad, and Castiel is fucking crying in front of him, hiding in his bowl. "I should call your father. I should..."

"You won't !" They glare at each ther for what feels like hours. Understanding creeping slowly on Sam's face. 

"You are accepting his money. You are !" The accusation hits his boyfriend hard, he can tell from the way his eyes are hard and pleading. Pleading him to stop. "What the Hell are you doing with all that money, then ? What the Hell are you hiding ?" 

"I can't tell you. Sam please, I can't..."

"Fuck you." 

The only sound left is the soft click of the porcelain bowl on the coffee table. Castiel stands up, and Sam feels a pang of regret for doing this when his boyfriend is obviously too weak to properly fight, to explain himself. But all he can see is lie, and hurt. Castiel lied to him, and that's not something he can accept. 

Castiel packs a bag, and leaves. 

They were supposed to finally cook, together. Castiel was supposed to teach him to play "tonight you belong to me" and they were supposed to buy the last things they were going to get for Bobby. They were supposed to pack, and make love in the middle of Cas neatly folded shirts. 

He sleeps on the couch, and waits for Cas to come back.

Dean calls, just to chat, and ask questions about Christmas, and if Bobby would really use the new computer he was going to get him. He babbles for a while, and then sighs before asking : "What did you do, Sammy ?" Sam explain, and Dean stays silent. "Where is he now ?" he asks, and Sam can't answer. "Does that mean he'll spend Christmas alone ?" he asks, and Sam shakes his head. 

He goes to sleep, after a dinner of instant ramen and old apples. He tries to call Cas. He tries to apologize, but he's still too hurt, and too angry. 

Bobby calls him in the morning, way too early for a Saturday morning. Sam tries to answer, to make the right noise when he should. All he can think about is Cas. Cas, and the fact it started to snow. Cas, who had his last presentation yesterday, and had to do it on his own, with the fainting and Sam's anger on top of it. Cas who never even raised his voice when Sam was being an ass, just because their finals were too important to mess up.

"Dean told me you fought with your man." He goes to the kitchen, and makes himself a cup of coffee, to face the discussion ahead. He grunts something like a yes. "What the Hell is wrong with you. That boy is probably the best think you ever had, what's got into you, idjit ?"

"He lied." The words are heavy on his tongue. It doesn't seem like such a huge deal, now. He honestly doesn't care. Cas maybe had a gambling problem. Maybe he had a dream, something bigger, and maybe it was private. 

"Well, can't you guys fix it ? You're really going to let that boy alone on Christmas because of it ?"

"It's money, Bobby. It's a lot of money." The old man doesn't say a word and Sam goes on, oblivious of the sudden silence. "I don't care about his money, I don't care if he's using it or not. But he lied, for so long. He's exhausted, he fainted for God's sake ! And now I learn it was all for... something ? Something I don't even know about."

"You're an idiot, Samuel."

And suddenly, finally, he gets it. He feels like a complete moron, because it took him so long to figure out something so simple. Professor Crowley might've been right. He'll probably be the worst lawyer know to mankind.

"But... but.. how ?" He listens to Bobby, and learns how Cas had called the old man and managed to make him forget his pride. Bobby tells him about the checks, and how Castiel had been adamant for him to go through with the renovations, to get him out of troubles with the autoshop, and to push him to finally see someone about his goddamn knees. 

"Pretty stubborn fool you fell for. Has me wrapped up around his little finger, that's for sure. The only thing we had a fight about was telling you boys. He didn't want you to know it was him."

"And.. you agreed ?" 

"Ever tried to tell him no ?"

Sam gets busy. He packs their bags, and cleans the appartement. He uses what's left in their fridge and prepares something good, something that'll keep them warm and happy. He doesn't know where Cas is, he's a little afraid to think about it. He wonders about how Cas must've felt, and he feels nothing but love for this strong imbecile he's going to drag into their bed as soon as he can. 

He tries not to smile when he opens the door. Castiel looks like an harassed cat, and he's glaring at Benny, who's holding his arm in a tight grip. 

"Found that fool sleeping in the staff room. Thought you were supposed to take care of him ?" Castiel tries to speak, but Benny is stronger, and apparently taking an immense joy in pushing him into Sam's hands. "Just to be clear, I don't care about the epic gay love story. I just want to sleep at peace, so kiss and make up, and go back to the time when you guys were syrupy sweet and disgusting to each other. You understand me boys ?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, and throws Castiel bags inside before heading for the stairs.

"You're hungry ?" Castiel's skin is cold, Sam can feel it through his hoodie. There's a tiny nod, but the blue eyes are wary, almost scared. "Take a shower, it'll be ready soon. I already packed most of your stuff, so use mine, okay ?"

"Okay." 

Castiel is wearing one of his sweaters, the sleeves way too long for him, with some sweatpants and the ugly yellow socks he liked to wear inside. He smiles at the table for two, the huge omelet waiting for him and the hear-shaped carrots next to it. 

"You know Dean is a little in love with you, right ?" He has the grace to blush, laughing softly. "Yeah, I knew it. You realise he's going to fall for you even harder now ?"

"You shouldn't tell him... it's not..." Sam doesn't let him speak, and put a toast on his plate, making a little motion meaning "just eat" while he gets them drinks. 

"Bobby is practically in love with you too. Seriously it's crazy, I'm sure if my dad managed to come back from wherever he is, you would managed to make him fall in love with you, too." He doesn't sit on his chair, he can't just yet. He stands next to Cas, until the blue eyes leave the plate and goes to his, finally. "You know I'm in love with you." Another tiny nod, almost timid. "You know I'll probably ask you to marry me one day. It doesn't have to be now. It doesn't have to be soon, but.. you know right ? It's going to happen."

"Okay."

"Good. Eat, now."

 

They fight a little more, but they kiss too. They make love, urgent, and rough, and then slowly and sweet. They pack the gifts, and they try not to buy too much food before they leave. Castiel, as usual, falls asleep and drools on Sam's shirt, and Dean makes fun of the selfie his little brother sends him. Dean hugs Castiel for a little too long, and if his eyes are a little damp, they all decide to ignore it. 

The house is warm, and looking good. It's still messy, with old books everywhere, but it's clean, and there's now shelves everywhere, nothing lying in huge piles on the floor. 

"Dean has been helping me out sorting things out. Getting rid of old furnitures and everything." 

"Figured I needed to help out, since I'll be living here for a while." 

"Boys, why don't you go out and occupy yourself for a while. Castiel and I have to talk."

Sam can only send him a look of pity, because if there's one thing they learned growing up, it's that nothing's worse than old Bobby putting you on a chair in the kitchen for a lecture. They head out, scared of being next, and work on the few cars still waiting, drinking burning cups of coffee, listening to old tapes. Sam remembers his childhood. He remembers coming to this place, and thinking it was home. He remembers the day old John left them here, with almost nothing in their little backpacks, and left to God knows where. He remembers everything, the tears, and the anger, and uncle Bobby's hugs, and running down to the lake to catch fireflies. 

"You're going to stay here, then ?" Dean smiles, and he looks around. He doesn't look so angry, either. 

"Maybe. At least for a while. Bobby needs help, he can't do this on his own anymore."

"But do you really want to do this ?" The coffee is awful, it's just water with a little sugar, but it's better than going back just yet. "There's nothing much to do, except work. You sure about this ?"

"I'll be fine. You guys could always visit, and I could come and stay with you, right ?"

"Of course. You know it, Dean."

"It'll be fine, Sammy."

 

It's dark outside, when they get inside the house. Bobby is stiring something on the stove, something that smells rich and amazing, like beef and wine and bacon. Castiel is at the table, peeling what seems a montain of potatoes. His eyes are red, and he still sniffling a little. Dean goes to the fridge, and offers him a beer, putting his hand on his shoulder. Between them both, he's the one who had to deal with an angry Bobby most of the time. He knows the feeling. 

"Quit batting your eyelashes at your brother's man, and get yourself useful, boy."

 

At night, Castiel puts his face in the crook of Sam's neck. There's still a few tears in his eyes, and Sam feels bad, because he's used to it, Dean and him are, but Castiel never had someone who loved him enough to scream at him. 

"Bobby wasn't too hard, uh ? You okay ?"

"I am. It was just... difficult to hear."

"What did he say ?" He spots a few freckles on the tanned shoulder. He traces them with his thumb. He wonders how he ever missed them, and if there's more he still has to learn from the body next to his. 

"That he loved me." Castiel souds like a little boy, he sounds like the kid he had been, back in the kitchen. 

"Cas ?" 

" Hmm ?"

The kiss is slow, too slow maybe. But Sam doesn't want to risk it, not with Dean sleeping right next door, and Bobby on the other side. Castiel is following his lead, hands holding his face, letting little moans escape. Sam kisses his nose, his eyebrows, his forehead.

"You and I are going to be really happy I believe, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it here : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/114329829619/black-tea-and-orange-marmelade
> 
> This is the usual part where I tell you kudos, comments likes and reblogs make my day.. Because it's true. 
> 
> Thank you again for the prompt !


End file.
